1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an erectable display stand and, more particularly, to a stand having multiple shelves, all of which are simultaneously moved to individual display positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Manually and automatically erectable display stands, typically for use in displaying merchandise on retail shelves at a point-of-sale site, are well known. To reduce shipping costs, such stands are frequently shipped in a knock-down condition. In the manually erectable stands, the shelves are typically separate panels individually mounted on the stand at the site. The labor and expense involved in assembling the manually erectable stands has led to the use of automatically erectable stands. Even so, due to the higher initial cost of automatic stands, the need persists for a manually erectable stand which is simple and inexpensive to set up in situ at the point-of-sale site.